Certain types of devices and services may interact with users through speech. A typical user environment, however, may contain sources of interfering sound that make it difficult to isolate user speech and to recognize and understand the user speech. In particular, a user environment may contain one or more media sources such as televisions, radios, or other audio devices that generate interfering sound.